My Romeo and Me
by Jam2DaBeat
Summary: My romeo and Juliet twist with Draco and my made up character (Katrina) It's either really good or super bad...you deside..R/r PLEASE


My Romeo (Draco) and My Juliet (Katrina Weasley)  
  
  
"Who's that over there, Ginny?" Katrina said, pointing to a tall, sleek man across the room, getting punch and cookies. "Draco Malfoy," Ginny spat. "Malfoy? He can't possibly be a Malfoy!" Katrina debated. "Well, I guess he doesn't act like one. Every since his dad was fired from the Ministry he's been alot nicer, and he is cute," Ginny confessed. "I think I should go talk to him," Katrina said, taking a step forward. Ginny snatched her arm, "Are you kidding me?! Mafloys and Weasleys son't mix! They never have, they never will!" So, for the rest of the party, Katrina stared from the corner of her eye at Draco, pretending to listen to Ginny ramble on about her husband, Harry Potter.  
  
"Who's that georgus chick?" Draco wispered to Raymond, his best friend ever since Hogwarts ended. Goyle and Crabe were too, well, they were just to hard to live with. "That's Ginny Weasley, you should know that!" Raymond said, matter of factly. "Not Ginny, the girl next to her. You see, the one with the soft blue eyes...And dirty blonde hair." Draco pointed out. "Ah, sweet Katrina Weasley. Ginny's cousin. She's a beauty." Raymond said, admiring Kartina's perfect body. "Katrina? She's a Weasley? What about the red hair thing? She has dirty blonde!" Draco stammered. "She's the only one in her family without red hair," Raymond explained, "No one knows how it happened." "I think she seems nice. I better go talk to her." Draco started walking when Raymond stepped infront of him. "No! She's a Wealey! Your a Malfoy! It's agaisnt the rules!"  
  
"I HAVE to talk to him! It's just a feeling I have. I MUST do it!" And with that, Katrina struggled away from Ginny's tight grip and jogged over to Draco. "Hi! Katrina," Katrina stuck out her hand. "Draco. Plesure to meet you," Draco bent down and kissed her hand. Katrina blushed. Draco laughed, "You might not have red hair buit you sure blush like a Weasley." "Is that bad?" Katrina stuttered. "Not at all," Draco said, in a half apolgetic tone. "Good. Hey! How did you know I was a Weasley?" Katrina said, putting a quizical look on her face. This time, Draco blushed. "Sorces," he muttered, avoiding eye contact. He was too embrassed from blushing.   
  
"Draco!" Lucious called, jogging to Draco the Katrina. "Who's the lovely lady?" Lucious smiled at Katrina and gave a wink. "Um, dad? This is Katrina Weasley," Draco gulped. What a mistake! "A Weasley, eh?" Lucious gave Katrina a shove, "Leave my boy alone." Katrina broke out into sobs and ran into the bathroom. Draco fallowed her with his eyes, trying not to kill his father. "I'll get you Draco! No one hurts Katrina and gets away with it!" Ginny shouted at Draco, running towards the sprinting Katrina.  
  
"How could you, Draco!" Lucious yelled. "It was love at first sight! I could'nt help it!" Draco yelled back. "Love! Ha! There is no such thing as love! She's cursed you! I know it! She wanted to get back for me! So she'd kill you! I know it!" Lucious said, "figuring" things out. The truth was, that wasn't the turth. "I know she would'nt ever do that! I can feel it! In my heart I know it's not true!" Draco cracked. He had never felt so angry. "Shut up, you prat!" Lucious hit Draco and he fell with a thud."Tommorow, Draco, we will kill that priss Katrina!" Lucious said, patting his son on the back. Draco hated his father. "Yes, father," Draco replied, with a tone of saddness in his voice.  
  
"Ha! She's at home, now. Ginny's patting her back. The priss was crying, that fool!" Lucious said to Draco, telling him where to go. Lucious gave Draco a bag of Floo Powder and started a fire in the fireplace. "Katrina Weasley's house!" Draco said so quietly only the crackles of the fire could hear. He felt sick as he landed with a thud in Katrina's fireplace. Then came Lucious. Katrina screamed. "Draco!" She ran towards him but stopped dead in her tracks when Lucious popped out of the fire. "Hello, Weasels," Lucious said to Ginny and Katrina. Lucious pulled out his wand, mumbled "Accio sword," trough the fire and a sword came to his hands. Ginny ran into her guest room and pulled out the sword harry had given her for protection. "you will never fight Katrina unless you fight me first," ginny said through gritted teeth. "Fine, "Lucious said and started to duel with Ginny. Ginny, haven taken sword fighting lessons for fun (she had alot of free time with Harry out playing Quidditch), put up a tough fight with Lucious. "STOP!" Lucious yelled. Ginny stopped. Lucious gave the sword to Draco, "You kill her instead." Draco's palms began to sweat and the light sword felt like a ton of bricks. He felt hurt, like millions of knifes were pricking his back. Ginny stood there horror-stricken.  
  
"Give it here," Katrina said. Ginny was now more terrified, but she handed over the sword. Draco, not wanting her to die, would pretend to fight, so he wouldn't hurt her. "Begin," Lucious laughed off. Their swords clinked. Katrina stopped. She couldn't take it. She dropped the sword. "Why am I doing this?!" she yelled to her self and to Draco, "If I'm madly in love with you! I can't take it! I love you Draco and I'm not going to fight you!" Draco dropped his sword. Lucious gasped. Draco pulled Katrina into his arms and kissed her deeply. Katrina let all her fears go into that kiss and poured her soul into his. Draco felt all tingily when he touched her lips. It was true...there is such thing as love at first site. Katrina agreed. Love at first site was this cute couples' story. Lucious Malfoy picked up the sword and ran towards Katrina, who had pulled apart from Draco and was holding his hand. they were gazing into each others' eyes when they heard Lucious's cry. "No!" Draco yeleld. Everything from there was in slow motion to Katrina.  
  
Lucious laughed. His arm rose and and he brought the sword down towards Katrina's chest. Draco jumped infront of Katrina and grabbed the sword. He panted for breath then turned around and pointed the tip of the sword at Lucious's throat. "You leave me, The Weasleys, and any of their friends alone forever or I SWEAR I will come after you!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, Katrina wrapped around him. Lucious's jaw dropped as he sulked over to the fire and shouted "The Malfoy Mansion!" and disappered from anyone's veiw forever. No one had seen him since that day until......  
  
A/N CLIFF HANGER! I WILL ONLYU POST THE NEXT CHAPETER IF I GET 3 GOOD REVIEWS! 


End file.
